


let's try something new

by miowoda



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ....its not as bad as it sounds, Handcuffs, Im tired, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Trans Male Character, Trans! Shuuichi, Vaginal Fingering, and kaito just rolled w/ it, im so sorry, kaito didnt get to cum bc its midnight and im sick, shuuichi was interested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miowoda/pseuds/miowoda
Summary: It all started with a vulgar comment from Miu.Something about how Shuuichi was a masochist, and would do just about anything asked of him.And, really, it was meant to be a joke, and at the time, preferably would’ve stayed that way.





	let's try something new

**Author's Note:**

> [17:04:11] lucifer: guys should i work on bdsm saimota or the multi chapter saimota thing  
> [17:04:15] lucifer: bdsm saimota being handcuffs  
> [17:05:25] lawful good: Bdsm

It all started with a vulgar comment from Miu.   
Something about how Shuuichi was a masochist, and would do just about anything asked of him.   
And, really, it was meant to be a joke, and at the time, preferably would’ve stayed that way.

Even if both Shuuichi and Kaito had had sex every now and then, it was vanilla, and neither of them really paid any thought at all into things such as BDSM.

That is, until Miu made said vulgar comment, and because of that, Shuuichi’s curiosity was piqued.  

Even though he’d never admit it, Shuuichi took some of his free time to research BDSM, and that simply just ended in him blushing and slamming his laptop shut, just by reading what BDSM stood for, and swore to himself he’d never research that again.    
Admittedly, he did, multiple times, after promising that to himself.

And now, Shuuichi was tensing up as cold, silver handcuffs were clicked around his wrists.

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” Kaito muttered, hands warm as they slithered down Shuuichi’s jaw, neck, shoulder, hips and finally his thighs. Shuuichi simply nodded in response, not trusting himself to say something without his voice cracking or making it way too breathy and dazed. “Alright…” Kaito puffed out, hand moving back up to the handcuffs binding his boyfriends wrists together, and lazily tying them to the bedpost, yanking on them to see if it could hold movement and causing a loud metallic bang. Kaito peered back down, making eye contact with the smaller boy.   
He was really pretty, when he begins to think about it. Even now, when his hands are tied and there’s a deep red covering his face, he’s still the prettiest person he’s ever seen.   
“Kaito?” Shuuichi asked, head tilting to the side. “Oh, yeah,-” Kaito snapped out of the cheesy train of thought he hitched a ride on, and moved his head down to lock lips with Shuuichi.   
He decides to note how the smaller boys lips have the occasional bump, brought on by him biting his lips, and how nice his lips taste. Smiling, he moved down so his body was resting on top of Shuuichi’s, and slid his left hand down towards Shuuichi’s thighs.   
Of course, Shuuichi was too focused on the kiss to even notice where his hand was leading, and the second Kaito’s hand brushed against where his legs met, a breathy little moan left his mouth and their kiss was broken rather suddenly.   


Shuuichi would’ve instinctively covered his mouth with his hands, because the poor boy was that shy that even the smallest thing would embarrass him, but due to that they were handcuffed and he couldn’t find an area to bite his lip without it hurting, his moans were extremely audible.    
“K-Kaito…” He whimpered, eyes scrunching shut with a mix of being flustered and being impatient overwhelming him. “Is that nice?” Kaito whispered, even though that by now Kaito had discovered all of Shuuichi’s weak spots, before sliding his hand upwards and below Shuuichi’s waistband. Shuuichi kept his mouth shut, knowing full well that his quivering body and shaky breaths answered that question for him.   
Kaito’s thumb moved agonizingly slowly in circles on Shuuichi’s clit, his most sensitive area, teasing him because, well, it was now or never. “Kaito…” Shuuichi grunted, and whether it was of arousal or frustration, neither of them knew.    
“Okay, okay,” Kaito chuckled, pecking Shuuichi’s cheek in apology and pushed down harder, giving Shuuichi the friction he desired, no, needed.   
His fingers were slick by now, and he had no doubt in his mind that Shuuichi would ruin his boxers, but it didn’t stop him as he slid his fingers inside of Shuuichi, thumb still rubbing against his clit.    
An uneven moan left Shuuichi, body writhing and handcuffs smacking against the walls. It was as if his hands being restricted made him a whole lot more sensitive, which if anything would barely make him last as it was embarrassingly short how easy it was for him to reach his climax.

Kaito moved his finger in and out in a slow pace, Shuuichi’s hips bucking into his hand with a strained moan, desperate for stimulation. “K-Kaito,  _ please _ ,” Shuuichi begged, Kaito smiling and granting him more friction, adding a second finger and increasing his speed suddenly.   
“Kaito… Kaito, Kaito..!” Shuuichi repeated, each time the word getting increasingly uneven and louder.   
Kaito kissed him, and that was the final push Shuuichi needed.   
He reached his high, back tensing up and hands brushing against each other in a feeble attempt to use his hands for hiding his orgasm, then remembering midway that he’s handcuffed.   
  
Kaito moved his hand out of Shuuichi’s boxers, stretching his arm forward and uncuffing him, and only after that did he think about what he should do with his wet hand.   
Opting to rub it on his own boxers, he looked over at Shuuichi, who seemed to be out of breath and on the verge of falling asleep.    
They both exchanged shy smiles, Kaito crawling over and pulling him into an embrace, tossing the defiled handcuffs to the ground.

“How was that?”   
Shuuichi stayed silent for a few seconds, gathering his thoughts, before settling on the easy answer of, “...it was nice. I think I’ll be willing to, uh… do it again,”    
Kaito grinned, running his hand through Shuuichi’s hair and ruffling it. “Go to sleep, now. You look tired as fuck,”   
“Y-Yeah…”   
Kaito pulled the covers up over them both, and as Shuuichi pulled himself closer to Kaito’s chest, he reminded himself how lucky he was.

**Author's Note:**

> im crying im so sorry this is far from my first time writing smut but its my first time actually publishing it


End file.
